This disclosure relates to systems and methods for generating a pulse-width-modulated clock signal, such as a nonlinear pulse-width-modulated clock signal useful for driving sub-pixels of an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays are found in many electronic devices. Electronic displays may include a matrix of pixels, each of which includes sub-pixels of component colors. In one example, each pixel may include red, green, and blue sub-pixels. To generate pixels of particular colors, each sub-pixel may be driven to emit a particular amount of light. The human eye integrates the light from the sub-pixels and interprets the mix of light as a particular color. For example, a mix of light from red, green, and blue sub-pixels in a pixel may cause the pixel to appear to be white. The relative brightness of the sub-pixels may be programmed using image data. The image data may specify some specific level of brightness of each sub-pixel. This may be referred to as a gray level.
The human eye may notice relatively small changes in the amount of light emitted at relatively low gray levels. For relatively higher gray levels, however, a greater amount of change in brightness may take place before the human eye notices a change in brightness. As such, if the sub-pixels are driven to emit light for specific amounts of time based on a clock signal, a linear step change between gray levels may be unsuitable to achieve all of the gray levels used for displaying image data. Thus, a linear clock signal may be unsuitable to produce enough gray levels to display image data.